penguins_primerfandomcom-20200214-history
Articles
Pittsburgh Penguins Current Players Hockey Dad (Players' Tribune, 30 May 2016) * Before Game 7, Matt Cullen on what it is like to come full circle, Jim Rutherford's character, and how the new practice facility is amazing and has more of a family atmosphere. 13 things you didn't know about Nick Bonino (Penguins, 1 Nov 2016) * Feature on Nick Bonino, with great tidbits. Penguins' Hagelin continues to thrive with late-game legs (TribLive, 19 May 2016) General Info With a night off at home, which Penguins watch hockey? (Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, Nov 4 2016) * Penguins players reveal if they watch hockey in their spare time or not. Sidney Crosby, predictably, does (though not while on road trips). Team Bonding 2016 Gridiron Glory (Penguins, 3 Nov 2016) * Great article about the players bonding over their fantasy football league and how seriously they all take it. With great quotes from Eric Fehr, Olli Maatta, and Sidney Crosby. Contains mandatory chirping of Phil Kessel. Stanley Cup 2016 Pittsburgh Penguins Return Home With The Stanley Cup (CBS Pittsburgh, 13 June 2016) * Players coming off the plane in Pittsburgh after winning the Cup in San Jose. With video. Events Fan Fest 2016 First Ever Penguins' Fan Fest a Big Success (NHL, 10 Oct 2016) * Halloween 2016 The Inside Scoop: Hockey Halloween (Penguins, 24 Oct 2016) * Info on what the players dressed as for halloween. Includes tidbits about costume preparation. Pens and Pins 2016 Players Happy to Partake in "Pens & Pins" (Penguins, 26 Feb 2016) * Season Ticket Delivery 2015 Penguins say special thank you to select fans at Consol Energy Center (TribLive, 14 Sep 2015) Pens Players Give Lucky Season Ticket Holders A Tour to Remember (Penguins, 14 Sep 2015) * Ticket delivery at Consol. Fleury greeted guests, Letang was the receptionist, Kessel operated the elevator, and Crosby waited in the locker room. Gallery * Pictures from the 2015 ticket delivery at Consol. In Pittsburgh Pens "Drop-In" at Local Businesses (Penguins, 16 Sep 2015) * Patric Hornqvist, Ian Cole, Olli Maatta and Derrick Pouliot drop in on a local Dick's and Dunkin Donuts to meet fans, give away game tickets, as well as autographed hats and pucks. Penguins Staff and Crew Jim Rutherford Pens GM's legacy largely will be shaped by moves in coming weeks (TribLive, 13 June 2015) * The Box (The Players' Tribune, 3 Oct 2016) * Dana Heinze Penguins equipment manager attends to multitude of details (TribLive, 18 Oct 2014) * Penguins Olympians well-equipped for Sochi (TribLive, 6 Feb 2014) * Michelle Crechiolo The Inside Scoop: MC's Perspective (Penguins, 13 June 2016) * Michelle Crechiolo's perspective on working as an in-house journalist for the Penguins. Jennifer Bullano Penguins' Jennifer Bullano a Commanding Presence (ESPN, 27 March 2013) * A special on Jennifer Bullano and her roll as the only woman in the NHL as a Director. Former Players Pascal Dupuis Penguins' Dupuis earns teammates' respect with consistent play (Trib Live, 18 May 2013) In My Blood (Players' Tribune, 27 February 2015) Why I’m Coming Back (Players' Tribune, 10 August 2015) Why We Play the Game (Players' Tribune, 30 May 2016) Bobby Farnham The Ivy Leaguer Who Fought His Way to the NHL: The Fighter (USA Today/ For The Win, 15 January 2015) Paul Martin Thank You, Pittsburgh (Players' Tribune, 2 July 2015) Brooks Orpik The Legend of Cardboard Orpik (Penguins, 28 Oct 2011) * The background of the Penguins using a cardboard version (it's actually made of metal) of Brooks Orpik as a defensive standin in practices. With images. Jeff Zatkoff Zatkoff: Penguins have good practice after long trip (NHL, 9 June 2016) * Zatkoff's 2016 playoff blog. Claims the secret to Sidney Crosby's success is dessert. Former Management Dan Bylsma Kids Club Q&A with Coach Bylsma (Penguins, 11 March 2013) Ray Shero Re-signing Malkin, Letang is Penguins' top priority (TribLive, 13 Jan 2013) * Feature on Shero's plans to re-sign Malkin and Letang, a little about his history as GM. With quotes from Geno and Letang re why they want to stay in Pittsburgh (because of Sid). Game Days What is seen on ice at Consol is only half the story for Penguins (Trib Live, 11 March 2015) * What home game days are like for players. Routines; how players prepare, and what their schedule is like in terms of food, morning skate, and sleep. Fan Features Local fans Five Questions for...Michelle, The Knitting Lady (Pittsburgh Magazine, 16 April 2010) * The Pens Knitting Lady, aka why you sometimes see Penguins players holding up hand-made socks. Miscellaneous 'This was my dream': Talking goal songs, fandom and destiny with Andrew W.K. (Sporting News, 10 Feb 2016) * Andrew WK on making Party Hard the Penguins goal song Pens' St. Patrick's Day Jerseys Feature Gaelic Translations of Player Names (Pittsburgh Penguins, 14 March 2015) * Article on Penguins' 2015 St. Patrick’s Day warmup jerseys which had their names written in Gaelic calligraphy - "Mighty in battle...That’s what Evgeni Malkin’s last name means when translated into the traditional Irish Gaelic language". Sidney Crosby General Info Worth Waiting For (ESPN, 5 Jul 2004) ESPN Feature on Sidney Crosby (ESPN, 2007) The Evolution of Sidney Crosby (ESPN, 18 Jan 2013) Sidney Crosby Finds Balance In Life In The Spotlight (USA Today, 4 Feb 2015) Penguins Crosby Does It His Way (TribLive, 4 May 2013) Crosby's Off-Ice Life Hardly Reflects That of Superstar (TribLive, 22 Aug 2015) The Crosby Conundrum: Entering Middle Age, Who Is Sid the Kid? (Sports Illustrated, 3 Mar 2016) Crosby Back to Being A Superstar (ESPN, 1 Jun 2016) The A to Z of Sidney Crosby (Sportsnet, 9 Oct 2016) Sidney Crosby, Penguins still among NHL's 'best-in-the-league' conversation( The Globe and Mail, 10 January 2016) Don't Trust Sidney Crosby with Your Car Keys (Pittsburgh Magazine, Dec 2010) * About Sid as a captain, story from his Rimouski days, and how mischevious he really is (aka Sidney "the quiet prankster" Crosby). 2012 Lockout Rested, Happy, And Finally Health, Crosby Excited To Return (Yahoo! Sports, 11 Jan 2013) Injuries Broken Jaw The Inside Story of Crosby's Gruesome Facial Injury (The Globe and Mail, 30 May 2013) Infographic from above article Johnston: Crosby performing despite discomfort (Sportsnet, 21 May 2013) * On Crosby returning to the ice and producing in the playoffs after breaking his jaw. Also mentions how he almost choked on a mozzarella stick. Concussion 1st Concussion Crosby's Lost Year (Grantland, 6 Oct 2011) * A timeline of the concussion and its aftermath Crosby Speaks Out on Player Safety (The Globe and Mail, 8 Feb 2013) Crosby Speaks From Experience on Concussions (TribLive, 26 Feb 2013) 2nd Concussion Sidney Crosby 'so excited to be back out there' (NHL, 26 October 2016) * Summary of Crosby's 2nd concussion, how it was handled, and how good he was in his first game back. International Competition 2016 World Cup of Hockey Sidney Crosby was Canada’s best player, as it should be (The Star, 17 Sep 2016) *On how Sidney Crosby is the best player on Team Canada, and in the world, and how he's been accused of being difficult to play with (because of his skill). With quotes from Brad Marchand and Patrice Bergeron, his World Cup line mates. Sidney Crosby’s legendary résumé is missing one thing: World Cup gold (USA Today, 27 Sep 2016) *About Crosby's performance in the World Cup. With quotes from his teammates. Sidney Crosby and the soul of winning everything (Sportsnet, 30 Sep 2016) *Reflecting on Crosby's accomplishments and how singular they are, and praising his play in the World Cup. With quotes from teammates. Sidney Crosby, the best player in the world! (Yahoo! Sports, 29 Sep 2016) *Agreeing with recent statements that Crosby is the undisputed best player in the world, but pointing out that he's been so for years already. Links to a number of other articles talking about Crosby, his skill, and his success. With quotes from teammates. Winter Olympics 2010 Vancouver As leader, Hitchcock sees Sid in class of his own (NHL, 23 Nov 2011) * Ken Hitchcock talking about Sidney Crosby, his leadership, and how he brought the Canadian players together during the 2010 Olympics. (Hitchcock also implied that Sid pranked him before the 2010 Olympic ring ceremony.) 2014 Sochi Meet Sidney Crosby and Shea Weber, ping-pong hustlers (16 Feb 2014) * The story of Sidney Crosby and Shea Weber hustling a group of Canadian curlers at ping pong. Philanthropy How Sidney Crosby turned Pittsburgh into Hockeytown (The Globe and Mail, 1 March 2013) * About the Sidney Crosby Little Penguins program and youth hockey in Pittsburgh, as well as Crosby's involvement. Playoffs 2016 Crosby's Dramatic Overtime Winner Breaks Drought (Penguins, 17 May 2016) * About Sid's OT-goal against Tampa in the Eastern Conference finals. Evgeni Malkin General Info Found in Translation (Sports Illustrated, 5 March 2012) * On Geno's hockey IQ and skills, taking up more responsibility when Sid was out with his injury, and Geno's training post-knee injury and surgery Evgeni Malkin: Greatness gets translated (Sportsnet, 8 March 2012) * On Geno's spectacular season, via "translated" quotes. Evgeni Malkin: Revealing the NHL’s most mysterious superstar (Sportsnet, 28 March 2013) * Really good article about Geno, his aversion to media, his early years in Pittsburgh, and how he's grown to be comfortable there. With quotes from teammates, including Sidney Crosby's infamous, "It feels like we grew up together here." Don't Call Evgeni Malkin the Gronk of the NHL (GQ, 15 December 2015) Injuries Evgeni Malkin Wants His Cup Back(Pittsburgh Magazine, 11 April 2012) Sochi Olympics VIDEO: Alex Ovechkin, Evgeni Malkin sing in Olympics music video (CBS Sports, 8 November 2013) * "Among the featured singers in the music video, Alex Ovechkin, Ilya Kovalchuk, Alexander Radulov and a way-too-excited-to-be-there Evgeni Malkin." Sid and Geno General Getting to know Sid, Geno and Ovie (ESPN, 1 May 2009) * Introductory piece on Sid and Geno (+ Ovechkin) as a build up to the 2009 Capitals vs Penguins series. Mentions their style of play, and Geno's ability to avoid media. Who is the greatest current Pittsburgh athlete? (SB Nation, 15 July 2015) * Where Sid and Geno rank among other current Pittsburgh athletes. Includes this gem: "Geno has been the thunder to Sidney Crobsy's lightning in Pittsburgh for nearly a decade." Sid, Geno ready to face off in World Cup exhibition (TribLive, 13 September 2016) * Discusses how Sid and Geno have chosen to continue their partnership - Sid signed a 12-year contract extension in 2012 and Geno signed an eight-year deal in 2013. Compares Sid and Geno to "peanut butter and jelly" and describes the evolution of their relationship. Player Contracts Starkey: Sid's deal shouldn't constrain Malkin (TribLive, 30 June 2012) * Following news that Sid had again settled for a $8.7 million annual salary, it was noted that the last time Geno re-signed with the Penguins, he had the chance to go higher than Sid's deal but did not. Mario Lemieux Retirement Lemieux Announces Retirement (ESPN, 25 January 2006) Lemieux Says Goodbye for Final Time (USA Today, 25 January 2006) Post-retirement Pittsburgher of the Year: Mario Lemieux (Pittsburgh Magazine, 20 Dec 2012) Rediscovered Lafleur-Lemieux Photo (Montreal Gazette, 18 March 2015) * Young Mario Lemieux shown celebrating Lafleur's 1000th point Category:Articles Category:Sidney Crosby